Set It Free
by Seien
Summary: This is about how Serena feels after Darien and her have a fight, resulting in breaking up. Don't let the beginning fool you ^.~ Please R&R!!
1. Worst Nightmare

"Give it back!" Serena shouted at two teenage boys who had happened to get a hold of her notebook.  
  
"Why should we?" Asked one, sneering at Serena.  
  
"The cute little girl wants us to give it back." Teased another. "Why? It's not like you actually take notes anyway."  
  
Serena's expression hardened as her eyes bcame cold.  
  
"I do too! Now give it back before -"  
  
"Before what?" Cut in the first boy.  
  
"Before I majorly have to hurt you." Answered a voice from out of nowhere.  
  
Serena looked to where the voice came from, seeing a tall man she had never seen before. His deep green eyes were flashing with anger. The wind started picking up and tussled his dirty blonde hair.  
  
He was wearing baggy carpenters jeans with a red muscle t-shirt.  
  
The two boys didn't look as impressed as Serena did. They broke into laughter.  
  
"How are you gonna stop us?" Asked the second boy.  
  
The tall man slowly walked closer. The closer he got, the more the two boys realized that he was taller, and older, and had bigger muscles than they did. Unfortunately for them, they were too stubborn to back down from their challenge.  
  
"I'd be delighted to show you." He said with a grin.  
  
The two boys remained silent. The tall man held out his hand for the notebook.  
  
"I don't think so." Said the first boy, clutching the notebook as if it were his own.  
  
Suddenly the tall man took action. Fists flew, feet kicked, and teenage boys were flying through the air. After about 1 minute the two boys had flung the notebook to Serena and took off as fast as their short (in comparison to the tall man) legs would carry them.  
  
"Thank you..." Said Serena, slightly blushing.  
  
"It's no problem." Said the man as he flashed Serena a smile.  
  
To her, it looked as if it were... An evil smile?? No, she was probably imagining things. The tall man began to walk off.  
  
"Wait!" She called out.  
  
He stopped and turned around.  
  
"What's your name!?" She asked.  
  
"Justin." He said with a grin. "What about you?"  
  
"Serena." Serena said with a small smile.  
  
"It suits you well." He said, then turned and walked away.  
  
Serena picked up her notebook from the ground and began walking home. It was strange. It was just today that Darien had broke up with Serena. She couldn't believe it. When he had told her, it felt as though a bullet has passed right through her heart. She hadn't heard a word the teacher had said all day. Luckily Miss Haruna got a phone call from her boyfriend and was on cloud nine, so she hadn't noticed.  
  
Serena thought back to all the good times that she and Darien had had.  
  
*(Flashback)*  
  
"I just feel like a big bother to you." She had said, the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"It's not like that Serena, I love to be with you! You have to believe me!" Darien had said, his care showing in his eyes.  
  
"Really?" She asked, still teary-eyed.  
  
"Yes! You're the only one for me." He had said, then leaned in to kiss her.  
  
*(Flashback 2)*  
  
They both sat in the rose garden on the ever-so-familiar bench on which they had carved their names into.  
  
"Oh Darien, I wish this would go on forever." Serena said, smiling happily as she snuggled up to Darien.  
  
"It will Serenity. It will." He said, his eyes closed as his lips brushed against her forehead.  
  
*(Flashback 3)*  
  
They were at Raye's temple having a Sailor Scout meeting. Darien was sitting on a chair, Serena on his lap, crossed over so that her back rested on one arm of the chair and her legs dangled over the other.  
  
"The new enemy is after Serena's Imperium Crystal." Amy said thoughtfully.  
  
Serena had just sat there trembling. She knew if they got her crystal, there would be no hope.  
  
Darien pulled Serena closer and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, I'll protect you forever." He had said.  
  
*(Flashbacks end)*  
  
She now had tears in her eyes, and she was crying uncontrollably. It was all over now. The happy times were gone. He had yelled at her. Yelled at her for blaming Rini for everything that happened. Blaming Rini for every little thing that had gone wrong. But it wasn't true. She knew it wasn't true. The only times she had supposedly "blamed" Rini was when she actually was at fault. She would never lie to Darien. Not her Darien. But he belonged to her no more.  
  
Queen Serenity had once told her, "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, it wasn't yours to begin with."  
  
Silent tears slipped down her cheeks, mingling with the rain water that was now pouring down from the heavens. She didn't care if she got wet. At the moment she wasn't even scared of the thunder rolling across the sky, nor the lightning that flashed violently as if trying to convey a message.  
  
She wondered if she would ever be able to move on. If she would ever love another. She doubted it. Darien was her soulmate. Her only true love. She would love him forever, even if he didn't love her back.  
  
She watched the cars drive past, spraying muddy water from the puddles which were now forming.  
  
She thought of the awful fight that had taken place just that morning....  
  
*(Flashback)*  
  
It was raining just like now.  
  
"I can't believe you're blaming Rini again!!" Darien had exclaimed.  
  
"But it's the truth!" Serena had protested.  
  
Rini was cuddled up to Darien, quivering, although she was probably pretending.  
  
"She's so innocent! Why do you continue to blame her for your mistakes!?" Darien said, raising his voice.  
  
Serena's eyes spilled over with tears.  
  
"But I don't blame her for my mistakes! What I say is the truth!" She said, her voice wavering.  
  
"Rini is every thing that you're not! She's graceful, intelligent, kind, and over all, she doesn't make those kind of mistakes!!" Darien said, taking his voice up a notch to a shout.  
  
It was too much for Serena. She started shaking violently as more tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"I can't believe you're turning on me!" She cried.  
  
"You're the one who's turning on us!" Rini chimed in. "Why can't you be the mommy you're suppose to be!?"  
  
Serena's heart tore with each unkind word being spoken to her.  
  
"Rini, go to school, Serena and I need to talk." Darien said.  
  
Serena. Not "your mother". Just plain Serena.  
  
Rini quietly obeyed.  
  
"Serena, I don't think we should see eachother anymore." Darien said, shaking his head at her.  
  
Serena stumbled back, as if Darien had delivered a physical blow.  
  
Darien turned and started walking away.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Serena cried out in agony.  
  
She started running after him, tears still streaming out of her beautiful blue crystal eyes.  
  
"Wait! Don't do this!" She said, catching up to him and clinging to his arm, crying uncontrollably.  
  
She thought she saw his features soften for a minute, but it was probably just the tears blocking her view.  
  
He tried to pull his arm away from her, but she clung on desperately. He finally got so fed up that he struck her.  
  
She stumbled back and fell to the ground, hurting more from the emotional pain than the physical. She lay there on the ground, crying, the rain beating down upon her, soaking her clothes and school bag.  
  
**********  
  
He ran faster than he had ever run in his life. He hadn't meant to strike her down. He knew he should turn back and tell her he was sorry. Tell her he made a mistake and he was wrong. But he was a fool. His pride stood in the way. He did no such thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
How'd you like it? I want this one to be a real emotional one. I forgot to put the disclaimer up top, so here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon OR the saying "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, it wasn't yours to begin with." But I would really like to. ^.^ Please review! I wanna know your thoughts! ^.~  
  
~Seien 


	2. Sinking Slowly

He ran faster than he had ever run in his life. He hadn't meant to strike her down. He knew he should turn back and tell her he was sorry. Tell her he made a mistake and he was wrong. But he was a fool. His pride stood in the way. He did no such thing.  
  
*********  
  
*(Flashback ends)*  
  
Serena coughed as she walked through the streets. She had probably gotten Pneumonia from laying on the ground for so long. It seemed like hours, though in reality it was about eight minutes. She didn't care if she got sick. She just didn't care about anything anymore. She came to her street.  
  
She looked into the houses of her neighbors. One family was chatting excitedly in the living room. Another was gathered around the TV watching what looked like "Whose Line Is It Anyway?". Serena normally liked that show, but she would bet anything she could sit and watch it without cracking a smile at the moment.  
  
Her next-door neighbors were eating a late dinner. She stopped for a minute and looked in. It looked like they were having a wonderful meal with an intelligent conversation. She sighed and walked up her drive way and into the front door of her house.  
  
She dropped her notebook and bag as soon as she stepped in. She silently started up the stairs.  
  
"Serena honey is that you?" Called her mother.  
  
No answer. She trudged up the rest of the stairs. She passed by Rini's room.  
  
"Gosh Meatball head you're soaked. Wha'd ya do, try to drown yourself in a lake after Darien chose me?" She said, a grin playing about her lips.  
  
Serena passed without a word. She walked into her room, closed the door behind her, plopped herself on her bed, and cried.  
  
She cried hard. Harder than one would have thought possible. Then again, her true love had broken her heart. She felt so alone. She never wanted to make contact with another human being again.  
  
Sammy knocked on the door.  
  
"Serena?" His voice called.  
  
No answer.  
  
He was going to ask to borrow her special Sailor V video game, but he decided if she didn't talk to him, then he had a right to it.  
  
Serena felt so disconnected from the world. Every one was against her. Or so it seemed. She wished she could go back to the moon kingdom, where at least her subjects thought highly of her. She thought of when her real mother, Queen Serenity, had comforted her whenever she was down.  
  
Queen Serenity seemed so perfect. She was everything that Serena could never be. More tears rolled down her cheeks. What every one didn't seem to understand was that she tried so hard. She really did. She tried to be perfect in every way. But when she did, she always messed up. Something always went wrong. Salty crystal blue tears fell from her eyes once more.  
  
No one understood her. No one tried to understand her. As she cried silently, she drifted into darkness. She had cried herself to sleep.  
  
She awoke at about 6:00 AM. She couldn't sleep any longer. Happy dreams of her and Darien faded away into the morning light, to be forgotten forever. Tears once again streamed down her pale face. They just wouldn't stop coming. No one was there to comfort her. Didn't anyone notice? Didn't anyone care?  
  
She pulled her covers up over her bed. She tossed and turned, and tried to sleep. She randomly coughed here and there. She finally got to sleep again, but not for long.  
  
A cold hand pressed against her forehead. Or at least, that's what it seemed like. Her head was burning hot. She moaned and rolled over.  
  
"It's ok honey, just rest. I'm calling your school and telling them you have a terrible fever." Said a voice that sounded a lot like her mothers.  
  
The hand left and Serena was alone again. She could barely open her eyes. It took too much strength. She was miserable.  
  
What seemed like hours later, the hand whom she supposed had belonged to her mother returned, sponging Serena's face with a cold damp cloth. Serena's mind sank into darkness yet again.  
  
Serena's eyes flew open. She sighed. She had no idea how long it had been since she was last conscious, but she was feeling much better. Physically speaking. Emotionally, she was still drained. She was still pale, and she'd refused to eat everytime she had felt a spoon or form gently poking her bottom lip. She remembered very little about the past few hours, days, weeks, what ever it had been.  
  
There was a light tap on the door. It opened and her mother came in.  
  
"Are you feeling better Serena?" She asked, pausing. "It's been three days. You haven't eaten a thing."  
  
Serena didn't answer.  
  
Mrs. Tuskino sighed and felt her daughters head. It was feeling much cooler.  
  
"Your friends visited often Serena. Every possible minute they could. At least one was almost always by your side."  
  
Silence.  
  
"If you need anything Serena, just let me know." Said Mrs. Tuskino, gently closing the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You like? ^.^ More? Of course there'll be more. We haven't figured out who the green-eyed blonde-haired dude is yet, have we? MUAHAHAHAHA! j/k. Well, you guys gotta review though! Also send me e-mail! Mesa loves e-mail! MkidF@aol.com. Don't forget to review!! lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Sailor Moon or "Whose Line is it Anyway?" The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter, just like Rini. j/k. Just kidding, I didn't mean anything serious. ^.~  
  
~Seien 


	3. New Beginnings

Serena sat up in her bed and look around her pale pink and white room. She looked at her stuffed animal collection, and then something on her nightstand caught her eye. She turned full attention to it. There on the nightstand were cards, just for her. And flowers too! She picked up the flowers and looked at the card on it. There was a small note scribbled in neat handwriting.  
  
"We both love you very much Serena. We hope you get better! - Mom & Dad"  
  
She would have smiled if she could. She picked up the first card. There was a picture of a little cartoon Bunny on the front. She opened it up.  
  
"You'd better get soon Bunny! We all miss you and your cheerful self. ^.~ - Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye"  
  
And then there was one more card. She slowly picked it up and looked at the front. The most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. She opened the card.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you Serena. I'll wait forever.... For your love....."  
  
Serena's eyes opened wide. Who was it from? Why didn't the person sign it? It didn't look like Darien's handwriting.  
  
She placed the cards and the flowers back on her nightstand gently. She then layed down and pulled the covers up around her shoulders. It wasn't winter. Infact, it was well into spring. But it was a cold day. She sighed. At least she could stay in bed for today. (AN: I wish I could... *sigh* (Writing before school))  
  
She slowly drifted off to sleep, grateful that her mom had called of school for today, but worried about going tomorrow.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
Serena's eyes popped open. Trying to blink the last bit of sleep from her eyes she looked around. She could have swore she heard a voice. She shrugged it off and looked at the clock. It was 3:49.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Serena, you have visitors." Her mother's voice floated through the door.  
  
The door opened and in stepped her four friends - Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita.  
  
"Hey Serena! Glad to see you're awake!" Said Mina with a grin.  
  
"Your mother said you were doing better." Said Amy.  
  
"I dunno. You still look pale." Said Raye, feeling Serena's forehead.  
  
"Hey Bunny, I baked you a cake! Your mom put it in your fridge." Lita put in with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Serena, there's something else besides you being sick, isn't there?" Asked Mina when Serena kept silent.  
  
There was no answer. Serena looked uncomfortable. She slowly sat up in bed.  
  
"She's mad because Darien chose me over her." Came a voice from the doorway.  
  
Every turned in time to see Rini prancing in with a grin. Lita narrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Can't you see she's not feeling well?" She asked.  
  
Rini pretended to look closely.  
  
"No, can't say that I can. She's probably faking it just to get attention." Rini said.  
  
Serena's face hardened.  
  
"And it always works too, doesn't it Bunny?" Rini was asking, her annoying grin making her look evil.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Serena shouted, a fresh layer of tears surfacing.  
  
Serena's mother came in.  
  
"Rini dear, I think Serena would like to be alone with her friends." She said, leading Rini away.  
  
Rini had a scowl on her face as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"Is it true Serena? I mean, the Darien thing?" Asked Raye quietly.  
  
Serena looked down and nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh Serena." Mina said sympathetically, laying a hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
Serena started to cry. She layed her head on Raye's shoulder and cried her heart out, her friends comforting her the whole time.  
  
The last sob and sniffle finally came, and then Serena stopped crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were flushed beyond the normal color.  
  
"It's ok Serena, everything will be alright." Mina said quietly.  
  
Raye nodded. Lita looked about ready to kill Darien, and Amy looked at Serena in sympathy.  
  
"I wish there was a way we could send her back to the future and seal her away to stop her from ruining things." Lita said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Actually, there just may be." Amy said thoughtfully.  
  
Serena looked up, her eyes fixed on Amy and her small computer, on which she was rapidly typing.  
  
"We'll work on it over night Serena, and we'll see you at school tomorrow." Raye said with an encouraging smile.  
  
"We'll stay by you the whole day. We won't let Darien hurt you again." Lita said.  
  
Serena managed the first weak smile in 4 days. She nodded.  
  
Her friends all said their goodbyes and left.  
  
She settled down in her bed once again.  
  
"Serena..." Her eyes flew open once again.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
She looked around and saw no one.  
  
She nervously pulled the covers over her head and tried desperately to get to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come.  
  
The next day Serena rose fairly early, since she was already awake. She ate a small breakfast consisting of one pancake and then gathered her things and set off to school.  
  
She sighed and walked slowly, enjoying the fact that she didn't have to run. After her friends had came and comforted her, she felt much better. She sighed, her eyes closed. She was really tired. She hadn't slept the whole night.  
  
She suddenly tripped and felt herself falling. Then, she stopped. She opened one eye and peeked out. She gasped and struggled to stand up.  
  
It was the tall man that got her notebook back. Justin.  
  
(Meanwhile, Darien is watching from afar.....) 


	4. Up to No Good

Oh my goodness! I'm sooo happy that so many of you like it so far! ^.^ 10 reviews! Wow! Thanks you guys! *Big hug* I know all of you want it to end a certain way, but since a lot of you have different ideas, it's hard to do them all. I'll try my best though. Please continue to Review! You probably aren't reading this and just skipped down to the story, so I'll shut up now. ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena blushed as she gazed at Justin. He had caught her before she had fallen. Just like Darien used to do.... She forced the tears back. She couldn't cry infront of him. She managed a smile.  
  
"Hi again." Justin greeted her.  
  
"Hi." Serena said, shyly.  
  
"Well, since you're here and all, would you like to go out to ice cream with me?" Justin asked with an almost bewitching smile.  
  
"Okay, I'd love that." Serena said, cheering up.  
  
Justin offered her his arm, and she took it. Together they walked down the sidewalk, oblivious to the fact that Darien had been watching.  
  
***Darien's thoughts***  
  
Darien had been strolling to school, when he saw Serena. She was unusually early. He sighed, watching her golden hair sway in the wind as she walked to school, a dejected look on her face. His heart had broken in two. Maybe he had jumped to a conclusion about her blaming Rini. And he certainly hadn't meant to strike her. It was the last thing he would have wanted to do. He made up his mind to apologize, and was just about to cross the street when he saw her foot catch in a crack in the sidewalk. She made an attempt to try and correct her balance, but it failed. Just then a guy with blonde hair and green eyes appeared out of nowhere, it seemed, and caught her.  
  
She blushed and struggled to stand up. Did she know this guy? Had she seen him before?  
  
They exchanged conversation (which Darien couldn't hear) and then Serena took his arm and they both walked off together.  
  
He was too late. He had abandoned his Serena, his only love. Not on purpose, but he had been under so much stress lately. He had wanted to run back and comfort her, and tell her that he had been an idiot, but he hadn't. It was all his fault. Now he had lost her to another. The guy had probably found her on the sidewalk crying shortly after Darien had struck her. He had probably comforted her. And then, she had begun to fall for him. It hit Darien like a punch in the chest. Serena had fallen in love with some one else, and it was his fault. He silently cursed himself. He was such a fool. An idiot. How had he let this happen?  
  
He fought back the tears that threatened to stream down his face. But it hurt. Probably not near as much as he had hurt Serena, though. He shook his head and still fighting his biterness, walked the other way.  
  
**************  
  
Serena was finding Justin more and more attractive. His green eyes seemed to pull her in, like she would get lost in them forever. He look so cute when he smiled. He had a sense of humor, and was nice to boot. Although she did enjoy spending time with him, she still didn't think she could learn to love again.  
  
They were sitting in the ice cream parlor, just finishing up their ice cream. Serena had gotten chocolate chip cookie dough, and Justin had gotten a Chocolate cone dipped in butterscotch topping. The had had a rather delightful conversation. Except for when she had to tell him about what had happened between her and Darien.  
  
"Let's go for a walk in the park." Suggested Justin.  
  
"Ok." Serena said.  
  
They arrived at the park and Justin said he wanted to walk through the pathway in the small forest area. Serena agreed it would be nice.  
  
As they strolled into the forest, Justin stopped.  
  
"Serena..." He said.  
  
Serena looked up at him. He looked so innocent.  
  
"It... It was me. Who called your name." Justin said.  
  
"Huh?" Serena said, not understanding.  
  
"When no one was there. That was me." He said, more sure of himself.  
  
"But how-"  
  
"Never mind that. The important thing is, I think we were destined to be together. Serena, I've fallen in love with you." He said.  
  
Serena stepped back, obviously shocked.  
  
"But it's only been a few days since we met!" She exclaimed.  
  
"On the Moon Kingdom I watched from afar. I knew of everything you did. Your acts of kindness, your personality... But before I could approach you, Queen Beryl attacked..." He said.  
  
Serena gasped.  
  
"What do you think? Do you think there's a chance that you might love me?" He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
Serena closed her mouth, which had been ajar. She thought for a minute.  
  
"Justin... I know it took a lot of courage to say that." She said, thoughtfully.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But my heart still belongs to Darien." She said with confidence.  
  
His look of gentleness turned to a look of anger.  
  
"How can you still love him after all he's done to you!? He hit you Serena! He doesn't deserve you! Come with me Serena! I would never hurt you like he did!" Justin said, his face dead serious.  
  
"I..I can't." Serena stated.  
  
"Well if you can't make the choice on your own, I'll have to make it for you!" He said, his hand grabbing for Serena's wrist.  
  
Strangely enough, a foot came flying out of nowhere and hit him smack dab in the temple (in his head).  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Said the voice of Lita.  
  
Serena backed up so that she was with Lita and the other girls, all of whom were looking majorly peeved.  
  
Justin was still holding his head in his hands.  
  
"You might pack quite a punch, but I pack something more powerful!" He said, throwing a ball of energy at Lita.  
  
She ducked and it narrowly skimmed her head. She growled and looked without looking back, commanded rather than asked, "Ready Scouts!?"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" (AN: I'm not sure if this goes along with the scouts' 'star' power, but I've read so many manga's that I forgot which goes with which!! ^.^')  
  
The sky flashed with bright lights as all five scouts transformed.  
  
Justin threw an energy beam at the scouts, starting with Sailor Jupiter, that he then swung around the half circle of scouts, blasting them all with the energy.  
  
They flew back a couple feet, Jupiter and Mars being slammed into trees, Venus doing a flip (not on purpose) in air and landing roughly on the ground, and Mercury being shoved into Moon, both of them crashing to the ground. They could all barely stand up.  
  
"He's too powerful..." Mercury said, one eye open, one squinted in pain.  
  
"We need help." Venus said.  
  
As if right on cue, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus did a double teamed kick straight into Justin's stomach, followed by Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.  
  
Justin returned the attack with one of his own. He punched Uranus squarely in the jaw, and twisted Neptune's arm around, then flung her mercilessly to the ground.  
  
"Uranus! Neptune!" Sailor Moon cried out.  
  
He then proceeded to elbow Pluto in the stomach. Saturn was running up behind him, her Silence Glaive poised and ready to strike. He saw in coming and grabbed the handle part just below the Glaive and flung it and Saturn over his back.  
  
"NOOO!" Sailor Moon once again cried out in anguish.  
  
He then sent out some electrifying energy which hit all of the scouts besides Sailor Moon.  
  
"Stop! Stop it!!!!!" Moon shouted, tears streaming down her face.  
  
She stood up and began running towards him. Tears blurred her vision as she threw a punch at him. He side stepped it and caught her waist, pulled her back up, and got her in a headlock. He grinned evilly. He had gotten what he had come for.  
  
Just then Tuxedo Mask arrived on the scene. However, it was too late. Justin vanished, Sailor Moon and all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did ya like the battle scene? Good? Needed work? Please review, it's what I thrive on. lol. I'm trying to make this as original as possible, so please don't comment on the plot being 'over used'. With how many Sailor Moon fan fics in the world, it's hard to create a totally different plot that hasn't been used at least once before. Besides, I happen to like the Serena-gets-kidnapped plot. ^.^ lol. Anyway, I wanted to introduce Chibi Chibi earlier in the story to comfort Serena, but she didn't fit the timeline! ^.^ Gotta go, I'll be working on the next chapter. Keep those reviews coming!  
  
~Seien 


	5. Moon-Napped!

No way, 16 reviews!!! I'm SOOO happy. Not to mention the fact that I made my friend a cool layout with a feature on PSP 7 that I just stumbled upon. ^.^ I'm writing this before school, so I'll try and hurry up. If I don't finish in time, the chapter might be a little short, or else I might wait till the afternoon to post it. Hope y'all enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Although Sailor Moon is not mine, the keyboard that typed this story is. ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NOOO!" Sailor Mars shouted.  
  
Once Justin had disappeared, the electricity had stopped.  
  
"I can't believe it...." Venus said.  
  
"She's gone.... Just like that..." Said Jupiter.  
  
"We failed to protect her." Mercury said, hanging her head in shame as the tears came.  
  
"We'll get her back." Uranus said confidently.  
  
The scouts nodded. Tuxedo Mask stood by, horrified. He had never dreamed this could have happened.  
  
And if he had, he would have hugged her close and never let go. He could have saved her. But he had gotten there too late.  
  
Neptune came over and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We'll get her back, prince." She said quietly.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"We have to." He said, bitterness edging his voice.  
  
They all detransformed and went home, deciding to meet tomorrow to see if they could find out anything.  
  
****************  
  
The next thing Serena knew, she was standing in a beautiful room with marble floors, marble walls, and a marble Spa. She looked around. There was an oak dresser attached to a beautiful mirror, and there was a canopy waterbed.  
  
She looked down at herself and realized she had on different clothing. A black dress kind of like Black Lady's, except there were shades of blue instead of pink.  
  
She sat down on the bed. She wondered what would happen.  
  
There was a knock on the door and in came Justin, dressed in clothes fir for a prince.  
  
"Are you settling in nicely?" He asked.  
  
"No." Serena said, with a severe frown. "I want to go home."  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible. I've sent us to another dimension and locked us there. no one can find us here, and it's impossible for us to get out." He said as he flashed a grin.  
  
"No! It is possible!" She said. "I thought you said you lived on the Moon Kingdom!!"  
  
"I did. But I never said that I wasn't on Queen Beryl's side, now did I? We made a bargain - that as long as she got the prince to herself, I could have the princess. She died, but I'm still taking my end of the deal." He said.  
  
"I'm not your 'deal'! Leave me alone!" She said, starting to walk away.  
  
He caught her wrist.  
  
"You're not going any where. We have lots of planning to do." He said, evil flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Planning for what!?" Serena asked.  
  
"Our wedding."  
  
****************  
  
The scouts had frantically searched with Amys\'s mini computer, but they couldn't find anything. Hour after hour went by and they still got no signal.  
  
Just then Trista appeared.  
  
"I know where they are. They opened time gates in order to get there." She said.  
  
All the scouts stood up.  
  
"Come with me." She said.  
  
****************  
  
"There's no way I'm marrying you! The only person I want to marry is Darien!" She screamed.  
  
"Serena. My dear Serena. I'm sure you'll see things my way." He said, putting one hand around her waist and one in the back of her head.  
  
He then kissed her. She tried to pull away and smack him, but he held tight. Then she began to feel light-headead, as if the kiss was draining her of her consciousness.  
  
Soon she fell into a small heap in his arms. He then carried her away to who knows where.  
  
****************  
  
"He locked the dimension behind him." Pluto said.  
  
They were all in the Moon's control room, trying to find a way to get to Serena. It was nearly impossible, and it would take awhile, but they kept searching. It was the 30th Century. King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Rini were all there.  
  
"Do you think she's alright?" Tuxedo Mask asked Endymion.  
  
"Well, Small Lady and Neo-Queen Serenity are still here, so she has to be." King Endymion answered.  
  
Tuxedo Mask nodded. Neo-Queen Serenity turned to Rini.  
  
"Small Lady, I don't think you should go back to the past when they go." She said.  
  
"But mommy!" Rini started to protest.  
  
"I mean it. You must not interfere with their time-line again, or it could mean death for us all." She said.  
  
Rini's head drooped.  
  
"I'm sorry mama." Rini said.  
  
"It's ok Small Lady." Serenity said, giving her daughter a hug.  
  
"Found it!" Shouted Sailor Mercury.  
  
All the Senshi gathered around.  
  
*****************  
  
"So what if they snaked their way into my dimension? I still have the palace guards." Justin said slyly.  
  
He layed Serena down on a table, kissing her once more.  
  
"I will get everything I want." He said, as he started up a machine.  
  
Powerful rays were shot at Serena. Dust blew all over.  
  
When the dust cleared, Serena was still there, same as ever. Or at least, that's what one would think from the outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's short, but hey, I needed to get this one out so you guys could read more. How was it? Keep those reviews coming! I aim to have the next chapter out either today or tomorrow. Ja! ^.~  
  
~Seien 


	6. Trapped inside her own body

Why hello again! Here's Chapter number 6! ^.^ Yep, that's right. The long awaited (not really) Chapter 6. So Serena and evil don't mix eh? Lol. Okay okay, I'll greant your request. ^.^ She won't be evil... ^.~ Anyway, since you probably skipped right to the story, I'll just stop talking for right now. ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Justin snapped and Serena woke up. If one looked close enough, they could see that her eyes looked different than usual... Duller? No life? Yep. That was it. They didn't hold the same sparkle they usually did.  
  
"Ready my fiance?" Asked Justin.  
  
"Yes." Serena's voice replied, no emotion added.  
  
But if one could look inside of her mind, they would see a battle going on. A battle to deny that she was ready, and to deny that she was his fiance. Her mind was screaming "NO!" But it was like her body wasn't hers any more. Some one else was controling it. The real Serena looked around. It was like she was in a vast empty space, but her body's eyes acted as windows. She could see and hear everything that was happening.  
  
Suddenly she started moving. She was following Justin. She wanted to scream "Where are you taking me!?" But her mouth wouldn't move.  
  
Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"You're under my control now, my darling Serena. I can make you do anything I want." Justin said with a grin.  
  
"Justin!? You're controlling me!? How can you hear my thoughts!?" She asked in her mind.  
  
"I just can. I shot a beam at you that allowed me to have control of your body. But sadly enough, your mind is still your own. But it's rather fun like that, wouldn't you say?" His voice echoed around in the empty space.  
  
"No." She retorted.  
  
"Allow me to demonstrate." Justin said verbally.  
  
All of the sudden Serena's body moved forward and began kissing him passionately.  
  
"STOP!! STOP!!" Serena was shouting.  
  
After a minute it stopped.  
  
"Wouldn't it be fun to demonstrate that little use of power infront of... oh say... Darien?" He asked, smirking.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"I would." Justin said, looking smug about it.  
  
Justin picked up her body and began walking. He then transported them to a place near the front of the palace where he found the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask fighting off the guards.  
  
"Guards." His sharp voice boomed through the castle. "Attention."  
  
All the guards stood up straight, hands by their sides.  
  
"Well hello Sailor Scouts." He said, with a smirk pasted on his face.  
  
"Serena!" Shouted Sailor Mars.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena's voice shouted as she transformed.  
  
"She's ok!" Venus shouted excitedly.  
  
"Is she?" Justin questioned them.  
  
"Nothing seems to be wrong..." Mercury was saying, typing rapidly on her mini-computer.  
  
Justin came up behind Sailor Moon and gently put his arms around her waist and linked his hands together infront. He layed his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Why doesn't she do something!?" Jupiter half asked, half exclaimed.  
  
"Because she loves me." He said smugly.  
  
"No way!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.  
  
"She does. Don't you Serenity?" Justin asked.  
  
Once again her mind was filled with quarreling. Her mind screamed "NO!" But her body managed out a "Of course I do."  
  
Tuxedo Mask stumbled back. His Serena loved some one else! He had been right!  
  
All the scouts were just as stunned as Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Justin began kissing her neck. He then turned her around and kissed her on the lips. And Serena was forced to kiss back. He ended it and turned towards them.  
  
"Now Serenity has told me all about you ungrateful friends of hers. Especially YOU, Darien. How you hit her and left her on the street in the rain, crying." Justin said.  
  
All the scouts gasped and looked at Tuxedo Mask. His head was slightly hung in shame. Behind the mask his eyes flashed with anger at Justin.  
  
"She has something she wants to say." He continued.  
  
All the scouts waited, expecting Serena to speak. Instead, her hand went to her Moon Scepter.  
  
Without a word she blasted energy at all of them. They all took the blast head on, expecting that to be the last thing she would do.  
  
They flew back and went crashing to the ground.  
  
Darien was in denial. She wouldn't do this. This was Serenity, his queen! She wasn't like this at all!  
  
The scouts one by one stood back up, and looked at eachother uncertainly. Should they attack?  
  
"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" Jupiter shouted, attacking Justin.  
  
Sailor Moon threw her tiara, which intercepted the attack and continued speeding towards Jupiter. It cut her shoulder and she grabbed it in pain.  
  
"Serena stop! Don't you realize what you're doing!?!" Venus shouted.  
  
Sailor Moon shot a beam from her scepter. Venus went down.  
  
Mercury looked up from her mini-computer.  
  
"We have to get rid of him!" She said, pointing to Justin.  
  
All the senshi powered up their attacks. Before they could fire, Justin shot energy discs at them, and they were hit.  
  
Pluto weakly stood up.  
  
"I"ll get rid of him." She said confidently.  
  
"Power of Chronos, Open a new dimension!" She shouted. Suddenly a whirling black thing opened up behind Justin.  
  
Suprised, he looked back. Pluto then took her chance, she shot him with a beam of energy from her Garnet Orb, which sent him flying into the black whirling hole. Then with all her strength she cried out, "DARK DOME CLOSE!"  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light and the dimension opening was gone.  
  
"He's sealed away forever." Pluto said quietly.  
  
Just then, Serena fainted. Tuxedo mask caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"We did it! We did it!" Venus shouted, tears in her eyes as she ran over to her princess.  
  
They all gathered 'round and fussed over Serena. The guards started disappearing one by one.  
  
"They're disappearing!" Mars exclaimed.  
  
Pluto just smiled.  
  
"Tkae good care of Serena." She said as she disappeared.  
  
"Pluto!" Jupiter called out.  
  
"She went back to guard the time gates. We should get going too. Make sure the little Bunny is ok." Said Uranus, nodding to the inner scouts.  
  
Neptune, Uranus, and Staurn all walked off and disappeared.  
  
We've gotta teleport back you guys." Said Mercury.  
  
They all joined hands, Tuxedo Mask in the middle holding Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Teleport!" They all shouted, and in an instant, they were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whacha think? There's still one more chapter coming, it's the end chapter thingy, wrapping everything up. I should have it out by tomorrow, or the next day at the latest. Hope ya'll liked it! And I can tell some of you did. 21 Reviews! I'm sooo psyched. Keep reviewing! I love reviews! (As if you couldn't tell.)  
  
Any way, I 'm gonna stop talking now. ^.~ See ya in the next chapter!  
  
~Seien 


	7. Epilogue

Here we go! The next chapter! I'm soo sorry I didn't start it sooner but I was tied up with cleaning and house work and such. Gomen Minna-san!! -.- I am ashamed of myself. lol. MMMMM. Sittin' here having a banana/chocolate smoothie! yum yum. Made it meself! ^.^ Well, Go on and read the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me nor to any of my multiple personalities. (Just kidding, I don't have multiple personalities. Or do I? O.o hmmm...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, waiting for things to come into focus. She had control of herself again! She looked around. She was at Rei's temple. She got off the couch she was on and walked around to the room where they usually had scout meetings. She could hear the scouts talking.  
  
"Do you think she'll be ok?" Lita was asking.  
  
"Positive. I analyzed some data and it seems she was herself the whole time, but she didn't have control of her voice or her body movements. Once we got rid of Justin it broke the chain." Amy said.  
  
"I'm glad." Mina said.  
  
"Me too." Rei chimed in.  
  
Serena peeked through the door, which was slightly ajar. Darien was sitting quietly at a corner of the room. He seemed to be thinking on something.  
  
She then opened the door fully and walked in. Everyone looked up.  
  
"Serena!" They called in unison and all raced towards her.  
  
"We were so worried!" Raye said.  
  
"It's good to have you back!" Said Mina.  
  
"We missed you so much!" Said Amy.  
  
"We put that slimeball Justin away for good." Said Lita.  
  
Serena smiled and hugged all of her friends.  
  
"Hey guys, I need help with something outside. Come with." Raye said, literally dragging Mina, Lita, and Amy away.  
  
Darien stood there.  
  
"Welcome back." He said uncomfortably.  
  
"Thanks." Said Serena, nervously.  
  
"Listen Serena, I just want to tell you I'm really sorry about the whole Rini thing. I should have listened to you. And I'm sorry for hitting you. I just got so blinded by anger that it slipped. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. Do you think you can forgive me?" Darien asked.  
  
"Only if you buy me some ice cream." Serena said with a grin.  
  
"Deal." Said Darien.  
  
They leaned in to kiss.  
  
Queen Serenity's words rang like bells in Serena's ears, "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If not, it wasn't yours in the first place."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that was so short, but it was kinda like an epilogue. Anyway. Now that it's finished, please review more! Even if you already did, I don't care, I wanna know what ya thought! ^.^ Thanks so much to every one who helped me and gave me ideas on this! See ya in my next story I'm gonna write! Ja!  
  
~Seien - MkidF@aol.com 


End file.
